Belarus TB Portal has been successfully established as one of leading scientific resources of annotated high resolution X-ray and Computer Tomography lung images of tuberculosis patients. Additionally, full genome sequencing of 140 clinical samples has been performed in collaboration with the NIAID DMID-supported Genome sequencing center (Broad Institute).